


Kisses for Everyone

by HR1995



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR1995/pseuds/HR1995
Summary: Rin and Rei are in a secret relationship, but when Rin can't control himself and kisses Rei in front of everyone, what will he do to try and keep their secret?





	Kisses for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy my new fanfic. The inspiration came from the episode of Friends where Chandler kisses all the girls after kissing Monica, to keep his and Monica's relationship a secret.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

It had been two months since the moment Rin decided he could hide his feelings for Rei no longer and confessed during one of their private swimming sessions. Two months since they started a secret relationship, since Rin wasn’t quite ready to come out as gay yet. They had done a good job of keeping it a secret so far, but being rather affectionate with each other, meant close calls.

It was the end of a joint practice between the Iwatobi and Samezuka swim teams, and Rin, Rei, Nagisa and Makoto were slowly getting ready to leave whilst they were chatting.

“Come on Rei-chan, Haru-chan’s waiting for us outside!” Nagisa called to Rei. Rei slipped his bag over his shoulders. 

“Calm down Nagisa-kun, I’m ready as you can see.” Rei was a bit exasperated after spending the whole day with his exuberant friend. Seeing that they were about to leave, Rin walked over to them so they could all say goodbye to each other.

“Bye Rin-chan, we’ll see you next week!” Nagisa loudly proclaimed.

“Bye Rin, see you soon.” Makoto said with a smile. 

“See you next week, guys!” Rin turned to Rei, and they both smiled gently at each other. “I’ll see you soon, Rei.” Rin just wanted to give his boyfriend a kiss goodbye, he wasn’t even thinking about who was in the room with them, so he leaned forward and gave Rei a gentle, loving kiss. It seemed Rei was having the same thought process as Rin, because he kissed him back. 

It was a short kiss but Makoto and Nagisa were in a state of shock, sharing a look of confusion with each other, neither believing what they had just witnessed.

About two seconds after they moved apart from the other, Rin and Rei’s brains caught up to the situation at hand, and just looked at each other similarly to Makoto and Nagisa, both with bright red faces.

Everyone was silent for about five seconds, and before they knew what was happening, Rin walked up to Makoto.

“It’s been good to see you Makoto.” Rin gave a quick kiss to Makoto’s lips, all the while Makoto stood silent with the same look of shock that had been there on his face for the last thirty seconds. He then turned to Nagisa and gave him a kiss as well. “I’ll see you soon Nagisa.” Then before anybody could utter another word, Rin practically ran out of the locker room and towards the direction of his dorm room.

“What the hell was that?” Nagisa was the first one to break the silence after Rin left. Rei had to think quickly to come up with an excuse.

“Well, you know how affectionate Rin-san can be, Nagisa-kun. I’m sure it was just purely an innocent kiss amongst friends.” Rei hoped his reasoning would suffice. Nagisa looked dubious, and Makoto had yet to say a word. They eventually made it outside where Haru was waiting for them.

“What took you so long?” Haru looked slightly irritated.

“Haru-chan! You’ll never guess what just happened. Rin-chan kissed us!” Nagisa seemed excited to share this new event with someone. Haru thought that must have been the reason why he saw Rin running hell for leather out of the building and towards the dorms. “Rei-chan thinks it’s because we are such good friends, and he just wanted to give us goodbye kisses!”

Haru didn’t have much to say on the matter, only he just glanced towards Rei for a couple of seconds, and making eye contact for a split second. Rei thought that it was as though Haru was looking into his soul, even though the eye contact was only fleeting, and he wondered how intuitive Haru was.

“That’s nice.” Ever a man of few words, that was all Haru would say. Makoto suggested that they all started on their walk back to the train station.

Rei remained silent on their way back to the station, instead of chatting with Nagisa and Makoto as per usual, as he reflected on what happened back in the locker room. If he was honest with himself, he was frustrated about the nature of the relationship. Rei didn’t want the relationship to be a secret anymore, but he didn’t want to pressure Rin into coming out. The secrecy was taking its toll on Rei, especially after he told himself he would embrace his sexuality once he came out, and not try to hide it from people. After all, Rei thought, dishonesty isn’t beautiful. 

Once the Iwatobi team reached the train station, Nagisa and Rei said goodbye to Haru and Makoto, as they were getting on different trains, with Nagisa making some joke about how maybe they should kiss each other. 

Rei tried to make conversation with Nagisa on the train ride home, but his mind wasn’t completely focused, his thoughts circulating around the future of his and Rin’s relationship. Rei hoped it wouldn’t take much longer before they were at his stop, as he wanted to be alone so he could text or call Rin to talk, which he couldn’t do earlier due to the speed at which Rin fled the scene.

Eventually, they made it to Rei’s stop, and Rei said goodbye to Nagisa.

“Are you sure you don’t want a goodbye kiss, Rei-chan?” Nagisa still appeared very amused at the afternoons event.

“I’m perfectly fine, Nagisa-kun, I’ll shall see you on Monday for school.” Rei was anxious to get home, today had been very tiring, both physically and mentally.

“Bye, Rei-chan!” Nagisa called as the train doors closed.

Rei began the short walk back home, taking his phone out of his pocket to check for any texts or missed calls he might have received from Rin, but there were none. Once Rei made it home, he went straight to lay down on his bed for a quick rest before preparing something for dinner. It was then, he heard his phone chime with a new text message. He looked and saw it was from Rin.

Hey, sorry about earlier, can I call you? The text read.

Back at Samezuka in Rin and Sousuke’s dorm room, Rin was in a similar situation to Rei, laying on his bunk, clutching his phone, waiting for an answer from Rei. Rin could have kicked himself for what he did earlier, from accidently kissing Rei in front of the others, for then kissing them, and for running off and leaving Rei to deal with the inevitable questions. Rin was desperate to know what reason they came up with as to why he kissed them, or whether they had seen straight through him and they know he’s in a relationship with Rei.

It was only a few seconds after sending the text to rei, that he got a response, albeit a very short one that simply read “Yes”.

Rin wasted no time on calling Rei’s number, and Rei picked up on the second ring.

“Hello Rin, I’m quite glad you called.”

“Hey Rei, listen, I’m so sorry about earlier, I should’ve been more careful, and I definitely shouldn’t have kissed Makoto and Nagisa, and I shouldn’t have just left you to pick up the pieces like that either. I’m just really sorry.” Rin hurried to get his words out, and waited to hear what Rei had to say.

“It’s fine, apology accepted. I understand that you must have panicked and thought to do the first thing that came into your head.” 

“So, what did Makoto and Nagisa say after I left?”

“They were obviously curious as to why you kissed us, and I told them it was because you do tend to be quite an affectionate friend, and it was an innocent kiss amongst friends, and they seemed to believe that.”

Rin let out a sigh of relief that Makoto and Nagisa bought that excuse, no matter how much of a sap it made him out to be.

“That’s good, I wouldn’t want them to think that there was something between the two of us!” Rin said with a slight laugh. Rei however, remained quiet, what Rin said made Rei think. Perhaps Rin was just embarrassed to be in a relationship with Rei, and that was another reason why Rin wanted this relationship kept a secret. Rei wouldn’t be surprised, he heard what people said about him all the time, how he was just a weird nerd. 

“Hey Rei, you still there?” Rei hadn’t realised how long he had been quiet for.

“Yes, I’m still here. I do have something I wanted to talk to you about as well.”

“Go for it.” Rin was a lot more relaxed, now that he knew the situation from earlier had been resolved.

“Well, Rin, today’s incident had me wondering, would it be so bad if we did tell some people that we are in a relationship? It is obviously difficult to fully restrain ourselves, and I don’t like keeping secrets, especially after I kept my sexuality a secret for so long.” Rei made sure to keep his tone gentle and non-pressuring, as he didn’t want to risk upsetting or angering Rin. 

However, Rin was quite startled at this turn of conversation. The main reason he was reluctant to come out, was because of the impact it might have on his career as a professional swimmer. 

“Rei, you know why I don’t want to come out yet, I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell anyone.” 

“I’m not saying we should go putting up posters all over town, but we could tell our friends. Having observed their behaviour for some time, I think they would be supportive, and I’m sure they wouldn’t say anything.” Rei tried to reason with Rin.

“I’m sorry Rei, but I just couldn’t handle people knowing about us yet.”

Rei had difficulty understanding why Rin was so hesitant to tell even their closest friends and family, who he was sure would be supportive, as Rei himself had yet to face any ridicule from them, and they were all aware of his orientation. The thought of Rin being ashamed of Rei, made its way into Rei’s mind again.

“Is it because you don’t want to admit to people that it’s me you’re going out with?” Rei spoke in a quiet voice.

“What? Of course not! I love you, you’re so smart and funny, and you understand me like nobody else does.” Rin was shocked that Rei would even suggest such a thing, Rei had no idea how much Rin actually adores Rei for everything he does and has ever done for him.

“I’m sorry Rin, I shouldn’t have thought so low of you, I’m just feeling a bit insecure with all of the secrecy, and I also hear people say things about me, I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go out with someone cooler than I.” Rin could hear Rei’s voice shake a bit as he spoke, and all he wanted to do was hold and kiss him and tell him he was being silly.

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m also a massive dork, so we suit each other very well!” Rin got Rei to laugh a bit at that. “Hey, why don’t we meet up tomorrow for a run along the beach together, I know how much running cheers you up. Then I’ll treat you to lunch.”

“That sounds really nice. I’ll meet you in our usual spot at eleven o’clock.”

“Okay, have a good night Rei, I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you.”

“I love you too Rin, goodnight.” 

They both hung up the phone, both feeling a lot more settled than earlier. 

As if on cue, Sousuke walked through the door into the dorm room.

“Thanks for leaving it to everyone else to clear up the pool area, Captain.” 

“Sorry, there was a…personal problem I had to take care of.”

Sousuke’s frown turned into a smirk.

“I don’t know if you meant it to, but that kind of sounded like you had to run off to masturbate.”

“That wasn’t it!” Rin threw a pillow at Sousuke’s face. “I just had to have an important conversation with someone.”

“Is that why you were on the phone just now?”

Rin panicked, but tried not to let it show on his face. “Yeah it was. You uh…didn’t hear anything I said did you?”

The smirk that was still on Sousuke’s face did little to ease Rin’s panic. “No, I just heard a couple of seconds of mumbling before you ended the call.” Rin wasn’t convinced at all, but was eager to change the direction of the conversation, so he let it go and started talking about what they planned on doing over the weekend.

The next day, Rin made his way to the place where he and Rei usually met for their beachfront runs. He was really looking forward to giving a Rei a proper kiss without worrying about people they knew seeing them, and he wanted to comfort Rei after he learnt about his insecurity last night. Unfortunately, not much goes to plan for Rin, and he let out a big sigh when he approached Rei, who just so happened to be stood talking with Makoto and Haru, who also looked as if they were out for a run. How could he forget that they both lived near the beach? The three boys looked up at Rin walking towards them. 

“Hey guys.” Rin called to Haru and Makoto, and they both waved at him. Rin made it to them, and he looked at Rei. “Hi Rei.”

“Hello, Rin-san.” Being called “Rin-san” and the fact that Rei barely looked up, almost broke Rin’s heart. Rei had finally dropped the honorifics with Rin, and now it was like taking a step backwards. Rin wouldn’t be able to bear it if Rei distanced himself from him. He could only imagine what would then happen, Rei would break up with him and start seeing someone else who would be happy to have a public relationship with him, and then Rin would be forced to see them together. Even though it was hypothetical, jealousy surged up in Rin, and he wanted to make sure that Rei knew exactly how much he meant to him. 

So, with only a brief thought towards Haru and Makoto presence, and deciding he didn’t care, Rin stepped up to Rei, placed a hand behind Rei’s neck, and brought their lips together into a deep kiss. Rin made sure to make this kiss last more than a few seconds, so it was clear that this kiss was anything but platonic.

He eventually let go of Rei, who looked at him with an expression that was a mic of shock and curiosity. Makoto had the same shocked look as yesterday, and Haru’s eyes were slightly wide, but not too shocked by this turn of events.

“I don’t think it’s very appropriate to be kissing friends like that, Rin.” Makoto broke the silence.

Rin simply moved the hand that was around Rei’s neck down around his waist, and turned to face Makoto and Haru.

“I agree, so it’s a good thing that Rei and I are more than friends.” Makoto’s eyes widened, but Haru, Rei and Rin were all smiles. 

“Oh! How long have you been together?”

“Two months. We only kept it a secret because I wasn’t out yet. But, I wanted to prove to Rei how much I care about him, and I know the secrecy was tough on him.” Rin tightened his arm around Rei’s waist, and Rei leaned into him a bit. 

“You didn’t have to do that for me Rin, I know how much you care.” Rei dropped his head into the crook of Rin’s neck.

“You also didn’t have to really come out, you aren’t subtle when you stare at Rei’s ass at practice, when he’s on the starting block ready to dive in.” Haru stated bluntly, with a straight face.

“Hey! I don’t always stare!” Despite the objections, Rin’s face was flushed. 

“It’s fine Rin, you know we’ll be supportive of you, just like we have been with Rei.” Makoto said with a kind smile.

“Thanks guys, I’m kind of glad we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.” 

Rei groaned. “Oh no, Nagisa-kun is going to be terrible with all the questions when he finds out.”

“Don’t even get me started on what Sousuke, Momo and Ai will all be like.”

Makoto and Haru shared a smile. “Why don’t we leave you two to it, and we’ll see you on Monday.”

“Bye guys.” Rin said with a wave and a smile.

“Goodbye, Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai.”

After Haru and Makoto had continued on their jog, Rin and Rei embraced each other and kissed again.

“I meant it when I said you didn’t have to do that, Rin.”

“And I meant it when I said that I love you.” Rei’s face flushed and he went in for another kiss. “Anyway, aren’t we here for a run, and some lunch, maybe we could have a race.”

“Okay, but be prepared to lose, Rin.” Rei’s competitive side was showing. “But I suppose being behind me would give you the perfect opportunity to stare at my ass, as Haruka-senpai said.” With that Rei started running, beginning their race.

“Hey, I said I don’t stare!” Rin shouted as he started running after Rei. Rin didn’t know who he was kidding half the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I'm sorry if it seemed that it moved a bit fast, I think that it does in places. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and any suggestions or comments!


End file.
